


Adjoining Rooms

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lust and Love, MSR, Masturbation, Oral Sex, RST, Shower Sex, UST, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: Mulder hears strange sounds coming from Scully’s bathroom and fears the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did rate this one E but you can judge it for yourself ;)

\----------

Mulder and Scully walked along the Stop N Sleep’s Motel hallway and made their way to the side by side rooms. Number’s 21 and 22 came into view and Mulder glanced at his watch that read 5:34pm. They were both tired after working all day on a shitty fraud case that Skinner had given them. Mulder quickly caught on that it was punishment for skipping out on yet another team building seminar two weeks ago. Clearly, their AD was pissed off more than he let on.

“Hey, Scully I think I’ll take a nap before dinner. That way we can be fresh to go over the rest of the plan for the interviews with the other agents. That okay with you?”

Scully turned her key to her room and nodded as she opened the door. “Yeah that’s fine. I need to do a couple things before we eat myself.”

At that, they entered their rooms and Mulder shut the door behind him. After tossing off his work jacket and dress shirt onto the chair, he left his tee and dress pants on, sans shoes and flopped on the bed. Finding himself dozing as soon as his head hit the pillow, he let sleep claim him.

What felt like minutes later, Mulder jolted awake at the sound of a car door loudly shutting outside his window. He groaned and swiped the sleep from his eyes. He rolled out of bed and checked the time on the bedside table. The red numbers on the alarm clock told him it was 5:52pm. He’d barely slept but felt somewhat rested at any rate. Knowing that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep now, he went to the bathroom and relieved himself. As he was peeing, he thought he heard a noise to his left and listened while he paused to zip himself back up.

Muffled moans and thuds drifted from Scully’s bathroom wall over through to his. At first he just assumed she was showering like normal, but as the noises continued at a steady pace, he stepped into the shower and pressed his ear to the tiled wall. Wet slapping sounds were now added to the mixture of repetitive thudding and more coherent moaning was apparent after every few bangs along the wall.

Mulder shook his head and furrowed his brows. He knew what it sounded like to him, but he also knew that Scully’s shower wall was being shared with his and not any other hotel guests. It couldn’t be what it sounded like. What if she were in trouble? During his thoughts of confusion, a louder moan followed by a harsher thud had him jerking his ear from the cold tile with wide eyes. Was that really Scully in there sounding like she was deep in the throes of shower sex?

As soon as that horrific image slammed into his imaginative brain, he heard it. Clear as crystal, right through the wall and echoing off the showers confined space. “Oh, yes!” In none other than Scully’s gravelly voice followed closely with a low guttural groan.

He gasped in shock as he took a step back and nearly tumbled over the showers edge and onto his ass. “No fuckin way,” he whispered in astonishment. Not because Scully couldn’t easily find a man willing to pleasure her in the shower, but that the act itself would be occurring while he listened to her sounds of appreciation as they infiltrated his eidetic mind. And of course, the fact that it wasn't him doing the pleasuring made him dizzy with jealousy.

Mulder felt physically sick as the shock of the situation began to fade. He stepped out of the shower and held onto the sink to aid in balancing his suddenly shaky legs. Breathing heavily, he stared at himself in the water stained mirror and took in the picture of a heartbroken man staring back at him. 

He shook his head and gripped the sinks edges as anger coiled in his gut. “Shit!” Decision time, Mulder. Are you really going to stand back and listen to another man fuck your best friend, the woman you’re irrevocably in love with without at least telling her how you feel? The wet splashing and light thudding began to hasten into more powerful banging as the loudest moan yet rang through his bathroom. “Fuck it!”

The next thing Mulder knew, he was running through the adjoining room door with his heart racing and barged into Scully’s once closed bathroom. He slammed the door against the towel rack and listened in horror as Scully was clearly reaching her peak at that very moment. “Ahhh, God!” she mewled within the thick steam of the shower, skin colliding and hands smacking along the wet tile.

Christ! They didn’t even here him nearly bust down her door! But that wasn’t Mulder’s only problem. Hearing Scully cry out in ecstasy had his dick instantly hard and was now implicitly tenting his dress pants. He was stuck, standing frozen in place with clenched fists as he gaped at the thick dark blue cloth of the shower curtain where Scully was naked, wet, and now sated. And, not alone, he slowly recalled as the blood finally made its way back up to his brain.   

Some mother fucker was behind that shower curtain probably kissing her silky, warm, toned body as she came back to reality. He heard waves of water sloshing over bare skin and a loud contented sigh. Suddenly, all Mulder wanted to do was turn around and run before she saw his eyes misting over with a mixture of rage and sorrow over what he’d just heard.

Without warning, the water shut off and shower curtain slid across the metal bar rapidly causing he and Scully to both jump in surprise. The uncomfortable silence surrounding them was deafening as her eyes widened and mouth fell open while they stared at one another. Mulder felt a lump in his throat that was almost as massive as his erection, yet he couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle. His gaze followed the water droplets as they dripped down every slope and curve of her exposed body. She gasped, looking behind the rest of the shower curtain to her left and quickly pulled it shut again.

“Mulder! Jesus! What the hell?”

She was pissed but so was he. Especially now that that he still had no idea who the bastard hiding in the shower was. “Yes, what the hell is right, Scully!” Mulder finally found his voice and it sounded exactly the way he felt, aroused. Scully’s naked body post orgasm was a stunning sight, even if this whole situation did make him want to vomit. “Screwing around in our adjoining motel room while on a case?” he spat as he ran a hand through his steam dampened hair. He could hear murmuring behind the curtain and it pissed him off even more. He didn't even give a shit at how this entire circumstance wasn't really any of his business in the first place. He just _had_ to know who she was fucking and why she didn’t want him the way that he wanted her. “Dammit! You’d never let me live it down if this were _me_.”

“What? Mulder, what in God’s name are you talking about? And it better be good, considering what you’ve just seen!”

Was she fucking kidding?

Sure he’d just witnessed a side of Scully that he would never forget in his life, but he hadn’t yet seen what he’d knocked in her bathroom door for and he wasn’t leaving until he did. That or she punched his lights out, whichever came first.

“Oh, well here's the thing, Scully,” Mulder began to pace the small bathroom floor, willing himself to not reach in the shower and pummel whatever piece of shit man hid behind his partner like a worthless coward. “You’re not as quiet as you thought you were. I heard you through the shower wall!” He felt himself shaking now. “The thudding, the moans…” Mulder trailed off as a wave of emotion washed over him. Goddammit don’t cry now you sorry sonofabitch, he chided himself. Why the fuck was he even over here torturing himself?

Scully stood shivering in the shower as she listened to Mulder holler at her through the curtain. What the hell was he doing in here and could she be more mortified than this? She really had no idea what he was talking about but as he continued yelling, she heard the tone of his voice shift and she instantly caught on. Oh my God, she screamed in her mind. Scully slapped her hand over her mouth and stared behind her to take a lingering look a the reason for this embarrassing moment. She was mad, yes, but she didn’t want to hurt Mulder. She loved him and had for as long as she could remember. Even with his annoyingly loyal habit of leaping without looking.

With her anger and frustration dissipating, she told him, “Mulder, no matter what you think you heard on the other side of that wall, you had no right to walk in here and start berating me like a child,” she sighed while tossing her head back. As Scully reached her hand around her, she ran a finger along the tip of the cock that made her come as a familiar fantasy of hers danced along her eyelids. She hummed and knew what she had to do in order to put the pending tension and argument to rest. She was too tired to deal with any bullshit and she knew deep down that Mulder did exactly what she would’ve done if the situation were reversed, just in a less caveman sort of way.

“Look, Scully, you’re right.” She could hear his voice waver and knew he was close to losing it. “If you choose to have sex in your own room, then that’s your decision but I-”

“Shut up, Mulder,” Scully cut in as she wrung her dripping hair out over the drain. “Since you’re so determined to find out what I’ve been doing in the shower and whom I’ve been doing it with, I’ll show you.” She heard him huff and pictured him wearing his classic panic face. She smirked and yanked back the curtain a second time, not even caring her entire body was on display for him to ogle.

Gasping, he stumbled into the door as one knee buckled, not daring to look away from the sight in front of him. He scanned Scully’s glorious body standing just ten feet in front of him. Her breasts were supple with pink taut nipples laying high along her rising pinkened chest. His eyes darted lower over the slight curve of her hips and defined lines of her belly to meet the trimmed triangle of dark auburn curls just shy of covering the plump glistening lips of her sex. He cleared his throat as his cock nearly twitched out of his pants. Mulder met her eyes and noticed she was breathing deeply with one hand on her hip and a smirk on her wet mouth. Her other hand was now pointing at the suspect at large.

Holy fucking shit!

It was a huge flesh-like dildo suction cupped to the showers wall. His first thought was that he was such an asshole. His second was that he couldn’t help noticing that the dildo was slightly smaller in length and girth than he was. He smiled and realized his next thought was that he was looking at the very thing that had made Scully come moments ago.

He groaned and bit his lip. Scully chuckled and covered herself up with the towel she grabbed off the rack. “I-I don’t know what to say, Scully. I’m sorry. I didn't realize...I thought you were, well…” Mulder stuttered, turning around to give her some privacy. He shook his head and covered his raging hard-on with his hand, willing it to subside before he faced her again. “I’ll leave you be now,” he sighed and glanced over his shoulder at her tucking her towel under her arms. “I really am sorry, Scully.”

She tried to keep her smile but all of a sudden it wasn’t amusing to her anymore. “Mulder...Jesus. You were jealous?” She had to ask, had to be sure.

Mulder closed his eyes and nodded, clutching the door frame. “Yeah, I was. Sick to my stomach along with it, if I’m being honest.”

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as stepped up into his back and wrapped her arms around Mulder’s well defined waist. She took a deep breath, breathing in his Mulder scent between his shoulder blades and slowly rubbed her fingers along his lower abdominal muscles as she felt them tighten with her ministrations. A barely audible moan escaped him while he brought his warm hands up to caress her forearms. They stood and swayed slightly, just reveling in each others comforting touch. Scully pressed her breasts further into Mulder’s back and he jerked his hips enough to cause her hand to slip down and graze the crown of his erection. Mulder groaned, biting his lip as he grasped onto her wrist.

Scully knew she was playing with fire as she felt how hard Mulder was, yet she found it titillated her more than anything else. The fact that she’s surmised just how big his cock is in comparison to the dildo that she’d just fucked along the shower wall, left her feeling more than a little aroused. Scully fantasized about how much fuller he would make her feel, now his bare body would cover hers, how good his agile hands would feel as they danced along her skin like she knows they would. Funny how the fantasy of Mulder she was picturing in her mind while in the shower, was the same one she was having as she hugged his body while he shamelessly showed off his display of excitement.

“That’s rather impressive, Mulder,” she hummed into his tee shirt while hiding her grin.

He grunted and hesitantly moved her wrist back down and released it. Her hand was hovering over his cock again and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She felt him tense up, as if he thought he may have been too presumptuous to think she wanted to touch him. But she did! God, she wanted to touch Mulder so badly. Wanted to feel his warm soft skin slide smoothly along his shaft as she stroked him just enough to feel his pulse throbbing through his veins before she let him into her body the way she always wanted. She purposely brushed one finger around the rim of his engorged head and they both moaned.

“You were so damn sexy, Scully. Hearing you then...when I thought you weren’t alone, was torturous for me. But your voice, Jesus Christ, I almost lost it right then and there.” Mulder’s chest was heaving now as Scully’s tiny hand slipped slowly under the hem of his shirt, under his belt, and palmed his bare pelvis.

Things were heating up, fast. This was the now or never moment and they were rapidly approaching that point of no return in their partnership. The question was, would they actually be able to take that step and give into one another?

Mulder spun around to run his hands up Scully’s back and wound one hand up through her wet hair at back of her skull. Her head lolled into his palm and they gazed into each other’s darkened eyes, silently pleading with one another to make the first move. 

Just as Mulder’s head bent down and Scully leaned in with her hand tugging along the nape of his neck, a jarring knock sounded at Scully’s door.

Mulder and Scully froze and darted their eyes to the door.

“Agent Scully? Agent Mulder? It’s Agent’s Hamilton and Torres. We’re here to go over the interviews for the morning.”

“Shit,” Mulder breathed next to Scully’s mouth, frustrated as she turned her face into his.

“Okay, just give us a minute please.” Scully sighed and let her hands drop from Mulder's body while he stepped back. God, she wanted this, wanted him and was completely tired of holding it all in.

Running a hand over his face he told her, “this isn’t over, Scully. Trust me on that.” He winked and effectively broke the tension, for now.

“I’ve always trusted you, Mulder,” she winked back and fought off a smile. She walked into the bathroom carrying her clothes and a few seconds later, a loud popping sound echoed off the bathroom walls. Mulder and Scully both laughed out loud while Scully kicked the door shut.

Mulder just couldn’t help himself and brought his face up to the door. “Next time, Scully, leave that thing at home and shower with me instead.” He chuckled to himself and thought that she’d ignore him. But instead, she cracked the door open and grabbed his shirt from behind.

“Trust me, I plan on it. And, Mulder? You still need to shower later. Don’t forget, I’ll be listening.”

\----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Mulder walks in on Scully taking care of her needs in the shower. Things take a turn for the not so platonic pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel chapter that readers requested from both Ao3 and Tumblr so I hope it meets your needs ;) A big thanks to @observeroftheuniverse for offering to beta this bad boy for me!

\----------

 

 

The clock ticked annoyingly slow in the local police precinct. Mulder, Scully, two other FBI Agents, and four deputies sat around a conference table debating on how to proceed in the next day’s raid. They’d been stuck in this particular meeting for two hours now and no one had been able to eat since breakfast, which was about nine hours ago. Their boring fraud case had unexpectedly turned into a pending drug bust which earned them more man hours at the station and an extra night to spend in their adjoining rooms.

After the agents left Scully’s motel room the night before at 1:15am, Scully was so tired that she had fallen asleep before the two men even pulled out of the parking lot. Mulder hadn’t fared much better as he literally fell into bed face first and jolted awake in that same exact position when Agent Torres pounded on his door the next morning.  

Now, while the agents and officers argued back and forth on the plan for the arrests in morning, Mulder only had a singular thought at the forefront of his mind. The image of naked Scully’s hardened pink nipples, heaving flushed chest, the curvature of her hips leading down to the apex of her slick center mocking him over and over. He could almost feel the weight of her ample breasts in his hands as he caressed each one before lowering his mouth to—

“Agent Mulder? Excuse us, but it seems as if we’ve lost you. Again,” Agent Torres interrupted his fantasy with a tilt of his graying head and an eye roll. Interrupted, yet again indeed ya jackass, Mulder thought as he rolled his own eyes in return.

“Yeah, sorry my thoughts seem to keep drifting,” he cleared his throat and casually adjusted the crotch of his pants as his eyes flitted to his left where Scully was obviously hiding a smirk behind her hand. “I think it’s safe to say that we’re all running on empty here. I’m sure everyone’s stomachs would agree.” The nodding of heads and grunts of agreement put an end to the meeting.

“We’ll see everyone bright and early tomorrow so we can finalize this bust.” Agent Hamilton waved his hand in dismissal and Mulder shot out of his chair with his jacket draped over his front, beating everyone else to the door.

“In a hurry I see,” Scully walked up beside him and poked his rib as he slapped at the elevator button.

“Ugh… God, I thought we’d never get out of there. I’m starved and I know you are too.” As soon as his words left his mouth, he realized the double entendre. While he didn’t intend it, it was true completely true on his part.

Scully seemed unaffected by his choice of wording. She just nodded with a ghost of a smile and licked her lips while stepping into the elevator. “Let’s eat, Mulder. I’m ravenous.”  

\-----

The entire time at the diner Scully seemed distracted and not in a good way. Her heels clicked on the linoleum floor rapidly, she picked at her food, and sighed several times. She also bit at her nails—something his meticulous partner rarely did. Mulder attempted to talk to her more than once but was either distracted by the waiter, or she had run off to the bathroom. When she’d returned, they were both too hungry to ignore the hot food in front of them and the rest of their time alone was spent eating.

The car ride was no better. Her close proximity made it impossible for him to focus on anything but _her_. How her wet, beautifully flushed skin had shimmered under the showers lighting. How her finger teased his the head of his cock threatening to burst from his jeans. How he practically could taste her mouth on his lips…

“Scully… Mom? Hi, no I can talk,” Scully answered her phone. He hadn’t heard it ring—it must have been set to vibrate for the meeting. “Yes, we’re just out of town on a case.”

The rest of the drive consisted of Mulder being tortured by Scully’s sweet scent and low silky voice teasing his senses. He couldn’t help but notice her repetition of phrases in her conversation she’d used while chasing her orgasm earlier. Her crying out _“oh, yes,”_ as she came bounced around his brain like a rubber ball until he parked the car in front of rooms 21 and 22. Deja vu struck and he coughed away the urge to replay the sounds from the shower scene in his mind _again_.

He nudged Scully’s knee and held up his room key as he exited the car. She grabbed her briefcase and tucked her phone in the crook of her neck as she motioned to her room. “I’ll talk to you later, Mulder,” she whispered around the mouth piece of her cell. Then she opened and disappeared through her door.

He walked in his own darkened room and flopped on the bed, disappointed that it seemed Scully had forgotten their promise to each other just hours before. Or worse: she’d changed her mind and wanted to just skirt around the inevitable embarrassing brush off. He could hear it now. ‘ _Oh Mulder, I think it was just a mistake, a lapse in judgment. I’m so sorry but we just can’t.’_

He groaned loudly at that thought and heard Scully’s muffled chatter from her side of the wall in response. She was probably too caught up in the family gossip to think about their—what? Almost kiss? The perfect chance to take their relationship further?

“Shit,” he mumbled, recalling the fact that he’d missed out on his own ‘alone time’ the night before.

He rolled off the bed and stripped off his wrinkled work clothes, exposing his thick erection to the air. Stroking it once, he knew he needed to take care of the near constant boner he’d had after fantasizing all day. So he went to the bathroom, flicked the light on, started the shower, and shut the door, knowing his wrist would be getting a rigorous workout after the last 24 hours.

\-----

“Yes, I’ll tell him you said hello. Goodnight, Mom.” Scully tossed her phone on the bed, kicked her shoes off, and walked into her bathroom. Her feet hurt and it felt like she had a piece of food stuck in her tooth. Grabbing her floss, she leaned over the sink to clean her teeth and heard Mulder’s shower running through the wall.

She smiled and watched herself blush in the mirror, thinking of the promise she had made to him the night before. She had been brave when she gave into her compulsion to touch his erection—one that _she_ had given him. And all day she’d been thinking about the look on his face when his eyes roamed over her soaked, naked body. God, he looked starved for her with his slack jaw and wide darkened eyes. The large tent in his Armani pants was something that she had witnessed before on several occasions at work or in their down time, yet this time it shocked her. And fuck, she wanted it; she wanted him more in that moment than she ever had.

Closing her eyes, she reveled in her thoughts and felt her heart race as her arousal churned low in her gut. Every time she would get herself off while on a case or laying on her bed alone, the tipping point for her orgasm was always the thought of Mulder touching her that pushed her over the edge. She imagined it was his fingers circling her clit, moving deftly in and out of her while he kissed her senseless. It was him teasing her nipples as  he pumped every inch of himself inside of her, feeling him fill her completely.

She swallowed. “Jesus, Dana. Calm down.” She could feel the moisture between her legs intensify at her aching center. Just as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled off her pants, she heard the distinct sounds of wet skin slapping and low baritone moaning seeping through her shower wall. She eyed the wall and chuckled. “Just couldn’t take it anymore, I hear,” she mumbled through her toothy grin.

The rest of her clothes came off in a flash and the only thought on her mind was getting to Mulder and reliving her last shower—with one important twist, of course. As she took one last nervous glance at her _‘pre-sex with Mulder’_ face in the mirror, she heard a loud grunting sound immediately followed by a low sultry moan.

She gaped at the shower wall as her body reacted. She hoped that she sounded just as sexy as he did during her shower orgasm. “You can do this,” she whispered, giving herself a pep talk.

Emboldened, naked and ready, she opened the adjoining door and padded through his room. Steam rolled out from under his closed bathroom door and she could hear the water hitting his skin.

Grinning in anticipation, she placed her hand on the doorframe with new found confidence to make the move that she’d pushed away many times before now. But as she grabbed the knob, the enormity of what she was about to do—what they were about to do—slammed into her. What if it wasn’t the right time for _them?_ What if this wasn’t supposed to happen this way? What if...

Oh, who the hell was she kidding? She had exhausted every single _‘what if’_ scenario there was. She has wanted this for longer than she probably realized and would’ve done this earlier if she and Mulder hadn’t been interrupted.

Scully looked back through the doorway to her bed where the now infamous dildo lay waiting in her bag for her next urge to arise. Screw that! Somehow she knew nothing would satisfy her like Mulder could. That fact equally aggravated and excited her. Regardless of her embarrassment at being caught masturbating, she’s glad Mulder walked in on her and saw her as a sexual woman not afraid to indulge herself. Glad that the subtle line of platonic friendship that had gotten thinner and thinner since the day she walked into that basement office had finally been erased.

Now, all she had to do was open the door and step over the threshold.

\-----

Mulder finished scrubbing the soap along his body—now much more relaxed than a few minutes ago—and started rinsing himself off. He ran a hand across his face and opened his eyes to see Scully standing at the other end of the shower, bare-ass naked.

“I heard you in here, Mulder. You started without me.”

“Scully! W-wow…” He choked, his head spinning as the blood instantly rushed back down to his freshly drained dick. Barely six minutes after blowing his load down the shower drain, he was already hard as a rock again. It was a personal refractory record, and all because of Scully. Astonished, he gripped the shower railing and scanned Scully from head to toe. “Christ, you’re seducing me.” Mulder said it as if she would refute the fact that she stepped in the shower willingly, naked as the day she was born with her middle finger disappearing beneath her triangle of curls.

She stepped forward into the water and placed her shaky hands onto his waist, rolling her hips into his. “It seems to be working.”

“You have no idea.”

Mulder stood there in reverence of the all encompassing beauty of Dana Scully. She was stunning to him in any state she presented herself, but this had to be the most beautiful he had seen her: standing in front of him with steam billowing out around her, freely baring both her body and soul to him. The way her hand reached out, uninhibited, to palm his chest directly over his pounding heart that only surged with affection for her, reaffirmed just how utterly and hopelessly far he’d fallen for his best friend. And now, after a fit of envy in a shitty motel room shower, he was going to show her.

Scully stroked each and every muscle of his chest as her fingers danced along his soapy skin, then gave the same exquisite treatment to his chest and arms. She placed gentle kisses on any area her mouth could reach now that she was pressed between the shower wall and Mulder’s solid front. He could only keep his hands from ravaging her for so long. When her small hands boldly slipped down each abdominal muscle to wrap her agile physician’s fingers around his thick length, his control broke. His knees bobbed and he pressed his head to hers, releasing a chesty groan.

“Holy fuuuck...”

His mouth descended and covered her own in a fervent kiss. A kiss weighted down with too much unresolved sexual tension. It was utter bliss when she pressed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering into his mouth. Her lips were wet silk against his own and he couldn’t imagine anything better than this Earth shattering moment of Dana Scully’s mouth merging with his.

He moved to nibble along her jawbone with expert precision and whispered against her racing pulse point, “I was hoping you thought about picking up where we left off as much as I had.”

“It’s all I thought about.” Her gravelly words were barely audible beneath the rushing showerhead.

Mulder slowly slid down her slippery body and cupped the flesh under her knee, then lifted it up above his head. While murmuring words of affection, he kissed his way up the swath of Scully’s creamy white inner thighs, all the way to cover her prone pussy with his mouth. Scully tossed her head back and gasped, slapping her hand along the tile and mewling into the streams of water as his slender fingers slipped through her hot slick lips. Lightly teasing her engorged clit, he parted her folds with his fingertips before dipping two into her tight tunnel all the way to the knuckles, curling them and pumping in and out. Water splashed into his cupped palm as his wrist flexed with purpose.

“Ahh!” Her free hand shot down to Mulder’s head and fisted his hair while her back arched violently. He could tell she was so close! He utilized his talented tongue to explore and massage every curve and swell of her tingling, effervescing core. He laved, kissed, and flicked her swollen bundle of nerves as he angled her leg just high enough to suck her entire clit in his mouth, which set Scully’s orgasm off like a bomb filled with six years of pent up desire. “Mulder!”

Her body was literally trembling with convulsions while she keened out his name and it only made Mulder more eager to make her come again, this time by joining his aching sex with hers.

Mulder stood and looped her shaky leg around his forearm and propped her ass on the railing, pinning her back against the steam layered wall. Scully’s head was still rolling along the tile with heavy lidded eyes, her hands now gripping him while her body recovered. They locked eyes and smiled. She ran her hands through his wet hair, and down around his back, squeezing him tight to her chest.

“You’re fucking amazing, Scully.”

She hummed into his chest and kissed it. “Remind me to never complain about your sunflower seeds again.”

Mulder laughed and brought his mouth to the pulse point of her slender neck as he tenderly trailed kisses down along Scully’s shoulder, branding her creamy skin with his lips. He smirked to himself at the sight of the faded freckles that adorned the top of her shoulders and knew they matched the ones dotted across the bridge of her nose.

Her hands went to his chest, running her fingers through his small patch of smooth hair and down his stomach, past his navel. He grasped her hand and slowly brought her fingers to his mouth. Mulder watched Scully bite her lip when he pressed his mouth against the pads of her wrinkling fingertips and down to her wrist. They stared into one another’s eyes, reading the emotions swirling inside as the water washed over their bodies and Mulder’s cock pulsed.

Scully’s physical response to him sent a surge of visceral eroticism through Mulder, and in that very moment, holding back his feelings for her was no longer an option. His reaction to the sounds and mental images of Scully fucking another man in the room next to him had left him reeling both physically and emotionally. He was jealous, blindingly so, and it wasn’t the first time either. More than once he’d held back reactions to men flirting and ogling her body, objectifying her while they ignored her beautiful mind. It infuriated him because he knew exactly how to treat Scully; like his equal and he fucking loved her enough that she knew it as fact.

“God, I want you so bad, Scully. I need you so much.”

Scully moved her hand to cup his chin and told him, “Show me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitation he gripped the underside of her thigh and hitched it up on his arm with one hand, and gripped her slender waist with the other. Scully hopped and wrapped her other leg around his thigh and held on as Mulder gently aligned himself with her opening, gliding the head of his cock into her dripping heat. They sighed in unison as Mulder eased his shaft all the way in to the hilt, his balls pressed against her ass.

“My God, Mulder,” she groaned.

“I know! You okay?” He spoke into the wet locks of her hair while he rocked his erection into Scully’s pelvis with zeal. She nodded and her flexed her muscles, urging him on. Their sexes ground against each other with tantalizing friction and Scully threw her head back with a sinful moan that bounced around the tiled walls. “Fuck! Yeah, Scully feel what you do to me.”

The fact that they were both soaking wet from the warm water pelting their skin couldn’t hide the reality that Mulder’s pulsating cock was now coated with Scully’s arousal as it moved through her folds with ease.

The warm water quickly faded into cold and covered their thrusting bodies with goosebumps.  

“Mulder,” she whimpered as he slid into her again, water squelching between them.

“Yeah?” he grunted, feeling the familiar tightening in his groin begin.

“We should get into a bed,” she suggested as he thrust up into her. “It’s cold now and I need you to fuck me harder.” Mulder growled and sucked her earlobe into his mouth. “Ah! We don’t need a trip to the hospital if you slip.”

Mulder let her leg down with a smile. His right hand moved to her breast, feeling its weight and ran his thumb over its pebbled nipple. “No more interruptions,” he agreed, working himself out of her inner lips.

Mulder turned the water off as Scully stepped out of the shower. She shivered as she ran her fingers through the soaked strands of tangled hair. She could still feel him inside her, and it sent thrills of excitement coursing beneath her skin. Her nipples hardened further as Mulder stood in front of her and wrapped her in a head-spinning kiss.

She whimpered and melted into him as he moved her backwards toward his bed, leaving a trail of water as they went. He was moving too slowly for her impatience. Her pussy throbbed and she couldn’t get enough of her tongue into his mouth to satisfy her intense need to feel _more_ Mulder. So she jumped up off the slippery linoleum floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, catching him off guard which caused his feet to slide and their bodies to jut forward.

“Shit!” Mulder stumbled towards the bed and flung her upper body and part of his against the bed, jolting the mattress and practically stabbing Scully in the belly with his massive erection.

“Ouch, Mulder!” Scully tossed her head back and roared in laughter. Mulder joined in and their slick bodies shook against each other. “Be careful with that weapon of yours!” she teased.

Taunting her right back, Mulder shook his head innocently and slowly stroked himself from root to tip. “What, this?”

“Mmm…” Scully scooted back to the middle of the bed and pulled him on top of her. He brushed away the wet stray hairs from her face and asked her with his eyes what she wanted next. “I want you to take me, Mulder—hard. I’m yours.”

Her words pulled at his lovestruck heart, but he pushed back his emotional response for the moment, intending to give her exactly what she asked for. He hooked one arm around her leg and pushed his leaking crown back through her velvet slit and into her core. Mulder’s mouth collided with hers and she cried out against his lips.  

His hand kneaded her thigh, and moved to caress her calf as she lifted her legs around the back of his muscular thighs. Mulder pumped in and out, grinding his pubic bone along her clit each time. She rubbed her hands all over his body while his free hand supported the back of her head as he plowed into her. _Hard._

Nipping at the shell of her ear, he growled, “I’m yours too, Scully. And if you want hard, I’ll give you hard.”

Scully gasped out his name as he pushed into her with thrust after deep, vigorous thrust. She was on the verge of another intense orgasm so she hooked her ankles around his rapidly moving hips, suddenly choking back expletives as he slammed into her cervix. Damn, Mulder was big, but he filled her so perfectly that the combination of pain and pleasure thrilled her. She was teetering on the edge and clung to the back of his biceps, her nails biting into his damp skin as if she were free falling.

He could see the ripple of his thrusts vibrating on her skin like waves. “Ah, Scully—so fuckin sexy,” he grunted and gripped her delicate waist as his hips snapped loudly into hers.

“Oh! I’m…” Scully’s scratched down his arms as her clit pulsed and her inner walls tightened. Clear warm fluid streamed freely from its quivering slit. “Mulder! Jesus fuck!” She started mumbling rapidly while she road out the wave of her orgasm. “ _Sogood, sogood_ … Way better than a toy...” Mulder moaned at her euphoric ramblings, leaning back and slowing his thrusts to better witness her squirting all over his pelvis. He rubbed her thighs in encouragement as she opened her eyes again. He grinned goofily at her expression of rapture and they both laughed, high on one another’s excitement.

Kicking at the twisted covers, Mulder covered his body with hers again and laid a sensual kiss to her puffy lips. “I almost came during that. _That_ was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen—watching you come all over me,” he murmured while pushing back the tingling in his shaft.

“You made me do that, Mulder. Christ, nothing else has made me do that. Ever!” she giggled, dizzy with endorphins.

He kissed her neck, rocking back into her. He was shocked at his own stamina. After wanting Scully for years now, he’d imagined just the act of making her moan—let alone making her come that hard—would’ve set him off. He thanked all that was holy that he’d masturbated minutes before they’d started.

“More,” she groaned.

He was inside her, on top of her, bracketing his arms around her and banging the headboard against the wall. He threw his head back in ecstasy, bottoming out inside her. “Oh, shit!”

Scully kissed his forearm while whimpering his name like a prayer as another sudden wave rolled into her. “I’m com—” Her eyes rolled as her womb lit up with heat while her third orgasm washed over her entire body. The pleasure that sang through her veins and made her legs shake was exquisite. And as her fists grasped desperately at the sheets above her head, Mulder wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.  

“Yesss, that’s it. Let go for me.” Mulder saw the way she was trembling in pleasure at the friction, so to prolong her euphoria, he snuck two fingers between their colliding hips and pinched her throbbing clit.

“Oh, my fucking God!”

As her inner walls rippled, his orgasm rushed to the surface, too fast for him to hold back. Mulder stared at her, mouth slack as he pounded his emotions into her with enthusiasm. He cried out into her neck as his entire cock pulsed and finally released the coiling pressure inside, coming so hard tears gathered in his eyes.

“Amazing,” Mulder rasped, collapsing on his side as he tried catching his breath. He adored her. He respected her. He desired her. And above all else, he was in love with her, wholly and intensely. Perhaps their sort of love was dangerous, but neither could stop it now. He held her tightly as she languidly peppered kisses along his collarbone, and embraced his ever-growing gratitude for her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, murmuring along her tendons as his feelings rose. “Scully... I-I want to tell you—.” The words caught in his throat and his breath hitched.

“Shh... I know, Mulder. Me too.” Scully felt the sting of emotion well in her eyes as she combed fingers through his damp hair, finally embracing her overwhelming love for him. Because she did know. She had found the truth back when she thought that her life would be stolen from her, and realized that her only concern was that she would have precious little time left to spend with him.

It was the truth they both know. The truth that had been spoken in hundreds of ways yet remains unsaid. For now, anyway.

They laid there for several minutes reveling in their new-found intimacy. Breathing in one another’s scent, caressing each other’s sweaty entangled bodies while they kissed as if it were the last moment they’d spend together.

Mulder lifted himself on his elbow and hovered over Scully’s face, his grin growing against her lips.

“What’s funny about kissing me, Mulder?” She looked up at him with mirth.

“Not a damn thing,” he groaned. “I just recalled how sexy it was last night when the sounds of you coming echoed throughout the shower.” Heat flamed her face, still slightly embarrassed that he heard her fucking herself. “But your shower buddy can’t do half of what I can,” he promised, kissing her lightly freckled nose.

“Half is right, Mulder,” she coyly flicked her gaze down to his much larger blooming erection.

Mulder grunted his appreciation and splayed his hand out across her soft belly, taking in  the sight of her sated body next to him. “Next time let me watch.”

“Oh there won’t be a next time, Mulder.” She saw him grimace. Probably mistaking that her words were meant toward him. “I’m tossing my shower _buddy_ out before I leave here. You’re my buddy from now on.” She assured him and grabbed onto the taut skin of his ass cheek, squeezing it with a devilish smile.

Scully was contemplating her next move, thoughts of their newly learned knowledge of each other fueled her long standing desire. She brought both hands up to the sides of his beaming face and cupped his jaw while rubbing her thumbs along his stubble. While he stared into her eyes adoringly, she bit her lip and shut her eyes as bravery took hold. Mulder cocked his head with a questioning look.

She smiled, her decision made, and nuzzled his nose with hers. “Time for me to move, Mulder.” He nodded and spun around to pull her on top of him. She arched a brow at their positioning. The bottom of her tailbone cradled his renewed hard-on, and she made a mental note to take advantage of his quick refractory time and claim this spot for later. As she dismounted his hips, his fully engorged cock snapped like a rubber band against his belly.

“Jesus, Mulder,” she gasped, feeling her center throb again even as she giggled. She hovered over him, examining his ridges and girth from a closer position and swallowed back a moan. Already his thick, smooth shaft was full and twitching with excitement, just for her. The swollen crown of his cock still glistened with the evidence of their orgasms. She was actually astonished at how much she had stretched to accommodate him. Yet, they fit together perfectly, in all aspects of their lives.

“Scully?” He stared, absorbing the image of her sex mussed hair, flushed skin, and swollen red lips into his brain. She smirked at him and disappeared through their shared door.

Mulder rolled out of the bed, dragging the now defiled blanket to the floor. He stretched his worked muscles and surveyed the room proudly. It smelled of soap and sex. The fitted sheet—decorated with their combined juices—was no longer clinging to its corners. The top sheet was balled up and pushed all the way to the foot of the bed. The mattress itself was partially crooked, and the pillows had water stains soaked through from their dripping heads.

Yes, they were perfect together.

“Mulder...”

He stopped mid-stretch and gaped at Scully with wide eyes. “I said I was tossing ‘ _buddy_ ’ out when we leave. We’re still here, Mulder. And we’ve got all night.” Scully sucked on her bottom lip as she held out the thick fleshy dildo for his examination. It looked to be about seven inches, huge in her tiny fist.  

“Holy fuck,” he muttered in awe through an exhaled breath.

Scully slowly stepped into his highly aroused body and slid her free hand into his, lacing their fingers together. “That’s the second time you’ve said that tonight, Mulder. Let’s hope it’s not the last,” she taunted, practically purring into his neck.

“I can guarantee it won’t be.”

Mulder hummed in excitement and seized her mouth with his. He sensually trailed his tongue across her jaw and down to just below her ear, gently sucking in a mouthful of her flesh. She whimpered with pleasure while he tenderly marked her skin with his teeth. Scully stepped away from his suctioning kiss and handed him the silicone catalyst of their relationship’s turning point. Gazing into each other’s eyes, she pulled him toward the bathroom, back to the shower where this all began.

She pulled him with her, into her, and into _them_ —never showering alone in their adjoining rooms again.

 

\----------

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Done! Hopefully it fulfilled your dirty minds and didn't leave you hanging this time. I like to believe that multiple orgasms would occur after years of the heady platonic UST build up. Plus its canon that Mulder would be an amazing lover with something *extra* hiding in those Armani pants to help his cause. Also, canon btw!
> 
> Just an FYI, those suction cup dildos are very real and very worth it ;) 
> 
> Please leave me some feedback so I can breath a sigh of relief!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked the build up and way it ended. Had that idea for a while but never actually wrote it down until today.


End file.
